Components that make a window frame or sash are typically formed by miter cutting extruded components to size before heating the mitered ends and then pressing the heated ends together so that the melted ends bond to each other to form a four sided sash or frame. Further assembly of the window may involve installing an insulating glass “IG” unit into the sash or frame and possibly painting of the plastic that forms the sash or frame. Painting at this stage can be expensive, increasing the cost and delivery time of the window or door to the consumer. Decorative patterns can be applied to the window frame or sash prior to cutting of the component into pieces for assembly. These decorative patterns could either be a solid color or could simulate a wood grain finish.
One prior art machine, sold by CPS Resources of Indian Trail, N.C. 28079, routes substrates such as picture frames past a flexible film dispensing head. The speed of movement of the substrate matches the unwinding speed of the film as the film is brought into contact with the substrate. A combination of heat and pressure treatment of the film as it contacts the substrate causes the film to permanently adhere to the substrate. The present invention relates to improvements to this process especially as the process relates to application of decorative film to building products or components that have variable profile shapes.
The prior art device sold by CPS Resources has a resistive heat oven in the region of a rotating roller for heating a radially outer heat and pressure applying face of the roller. The heated face contacts film as the film is brought into contact with the component to be decorated. The prior CPS oven has an inner surface that surrounds a portion of the face of the roller and includes resistive heating elements that extend along the inner surface of the oven in an arc about the arcuate shaped face of the roller.